1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for extinguishing lit candles. More specifically, an apparatus method for extinguishing a lit candle while at the same time preventing the extinguished candle from smoking.
2. Prior Art
When a candle is extinguished, the wick will typically continue to emit smoke until such time that it has sufficiently cooled. During this time, the smoke creates an undesirable smell. The prior art discloses devices used to extinguish candles by placing a cap or cone shaped device over the end of a lit candle until such time as candle has been extinguished. These devices, however, do not prevent residual smoke from being emitted from the extinguished candle.
In the prior art, there exists a device which attempts to extinguish the lit candle while at the same preventing residual smoke. Ray (U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,737) discloses a device comprising a tonged shaped snuffer and a water containing vessel. The ends of the tonged shaped snuffer are moistened by the water which is stored within the vessel. The tongs are then pressed against a lit candle, thus extinguishing the flame while attempting to prevent smoke from emitting therefrom. The device has several disadvantages. By utilizing water to extinguish the wick portion of the candle requires the candle to be dried sufficiently before it can be relit. Further, by requiring water, the device becomes cumbersome to transport and operate.
There is a need for a simple snuffing device which can extinguish a flame while simultaneously preventing smoke from emitting therefrom while at the same time being easily transportable and noncumbersome to use.